One Night
by Ryhn
Summary: OS. La dernière mission de David et Colby avant Noël ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévue. Pairring Colby/David, not slash.


**One night**

**Disclaimer : pas a moi : ) **

**Rated T**

**Genre : Humour/Friendship/Angst/Family**

**Summary : la dernière mission de David et Colby avant Noël ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévue.**

* * *

><p>La pluie qui tombait en trombe commençait à s'infiltrer au travers du minable petit abri, fait de branches et de feuilles, qui étaient censé les protéger des interminables intempéries qui sévissaient sur la côte Ouest, en ce 24 décembre. Tentant désespérément de se réchauffer grâce aux quelques flammes qui virevoltaient faiblement à quelques centimètre de lui, David attendait impatiemment le retour de Colby, se demandant encore comment tout cela avait bien pu se produire.<p>

_4 Heures auparavant_

_D'un pas guilleret, l'agent Sinclair sortit de l'ascenseur, sourire aux lèvres. Saluant quelques collègues à sa gauche d'un geste de la main, il continua son chemin vers l'espace de travail que son équipe et lui-même occupait quotidiennement. Après une petite accolade amicale de Megan, il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Son sourire s'élargi lorsqu'il aperçut son partenaire, et accessoirement meilleur ami, assis à sa place, la tête dépassant tout juste d'une montage effrayante de dossiers empilés. Avec une pointe de moquerie, il se demanda combien de temps prendrait encore Colby pour comprendre que remplir les dossiers régulièrement évitait de se retrouver ensevelit sur des tonnes de papiers à la fin de la semaine comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui … Visiblement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. _

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça David ? _

_La voix fatiguée de son ami le fit sortir de sa rêverie et, se rapprochant, il déposa sa veste sur sa chaise avant de répondre, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. _

_- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour être heureux Granger ? demanda-t-il avec humour. Au cas où tu serais devenu aveugle durant la nuit, ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup, je te rappelle qu'on est le 24 décembre ! _

_- Et ? _

_- Et quoi ? C'est noël mec ! _

_Haussant les sourcils d'un air blasé, Colby reporta son attention sur le long dossier qu'il était en train de parcourir. Une attitude désinvolte qui n'échappa pas au redoutable agent Sinclair. _

_- Non mais je rêve, comment tu fais pour être aussi blasé ? C'est dingue quand même, tu es tout content quand King te demande de faire une intervention avec eux, mais quand c'est noël, tu t'en fous royalement !_

_- David, tu vois tous ces dossiers sur mon bureau ? J'ai jusqu'à demain pour les remplir avant qu'une horde d'avocats n'apparaisse, exigeant la libération d'une dizaine de débiles à cause d'un vice de procédure ok ? Le fait que ça soit noël n'y change absolument rien ! Il fait toujours un temps pourri, Pam la secrétaire m'en veut toujours de l'avoir largué quand j'ai su qu'elle vivait encore chez sa mère, la machine à café est encore en panne … Le seul truc qui a changé, c'est les horribles guirlandes que Megan et Liz ont installé partout et au dessous desquelles il est impossible pour quelque 'un d'une taille normal, comme la moitié de ce Bureau, de passer dessous sans manger du pastique poussiéreux dans les yeux ! Et pour finir, il y a toujours ces dossiers qui sont interminables ! Alors excuse-moi si je ne me réjouis pas plus que ça de passer le réveillon devant l'ordinateur, sans café ok !_

_Voyant Colby se retourner une nouvelle fois pour reprendre sa lecture, David ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui attira immédiatement un regard assassin de la part de son ami. _

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Colby, agacé. _

_- Tu n'as pas regardé tes messages non ? Don veut nous voir ce soir. Il dit qu'Alan refuse de cuisiner si on ne vient pas et je cite « Dit a Colby qu'il peut laisse ses dossiers, le procureur ne travaille pas demain ». _

_Comme pour s'assurer que David disait la vérité, Colby s'empara de son téléphone, qui trainait derrière un amas de feuilles. Rapidement, il constata que le message de Don correspondait à celui de David et fit face à son meilleur ami, le regardant avec soulagement. _

_- Si les formateurs de Quantico prévenaient que notre vie ne serrait plus d'une longue série de tâches administratives, j'aurais jamais accepté de devenir agent ! Répliqua-t-il avant de se lever. _

_- Hey on ne peut pas avoir le flingue sans les inconvénients ! Te plaint pas, je te laisse copier mes rapports sinon, on ne te verrait plus de la journée ! Tu sais, j'aurais pensé qu'après tout ce temps, tu aurais comprit que provoquer des fusillades voulait, non seulement dire que tu étais un suicidaire complètement fou, mais aussi que chaque balle tiré devait avoir un dossier attitré !_

_- Je ne provoque pas de fusillade ! s'indigna l'agent. _

_- Ah oui, et c'était quoi hier quand tu as dit a ce braqueur que c'était un minable hein ? Résultat, un dossier de plus à remplir !_

_- je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait se mettre a tirer, il ne savait même pas comment enlever le cran de sécurité !_

_Alors que David s'apprêtait à répondre, Megan, qui observait la scène de son bureau, décida que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir et rapidement, elle s'interposa entre les deux amis. _

_- On se calme les filles, l'élection pour le bal de promo, c'est dans la pièce à côté, y 'en a qui bossent ici ! s'exclama t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Megan a raison, pas de disputes aujourd'hui ! D' ailleurs j'ai une mission pour vous deux ! _

_Instantanément, tous les regards se posèrent sur celui-qui venait de parler. Don, après avoir disparut dans le bureau de Charlie à la fac venait tout juste de rentrer, surprenant ses agents en pleine querelle. _

_- Edgerton. Mon père le veut pour Noël et il se trouve dans une petite ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici. Allez le chercher et ramenez le ici, son pick up est en panne. _

_Si David semblait hésitant, Colby, quant à lui, avait déjà empoigné les clefs de sa voiture d'une main ferme, heureux de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et ces maudits dossiers. _

_Dix plus tard, les deux équipiers, installés tranquillement dans le SUV, discutaient joyeusement. Colby au volant, David avait le luxe d'envoyer quelques messages via son BlackBerry flambant neuf pour souhaiter un joyeux noël aux membres de sa famille restée sur la côte Est. Alors que dehors, un tempête faisait rage, envoyant des bourrasques de vent puissantes qui poussaient le lourd véhicule et une pluie insoutenable qui rendait fou les essuies glaces, à l'intérieur, chauffage allumé, une bonne humeur régnait paisiblement. _

_Cependant, si David prenait les choses avec légèreté, Colby, de son côté, restait concentré sur la route, bravant les intempéries du mieux possible. Après plus d'une demi-heure de concentration intense, l'agent commençait même à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré rester tranquillement au bureau, plutôt que de lutter pour garder un SUV imposant sur une route détrempée. _

_Soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva alors que les deux équipiers étaient engagés sur une longue route sinueuse, traversant une sombre foret inacceuillante. Les reflexes surentrainés de Granger ne suffirent pas à éviter la gracieuse biche qui bondit sans prévenir au milieu de la chaussée abimée. Ecrasant la pédale de frein pour tenter de ne pas percuter l'animal, le SUV, dont les pneus lisses avait besoin d'un bon changement depuis quelques semaines déjà, partit en aquaplaning sur la route inondée. _

_Colby eut juste le temps de prévenir inutilement son équipier, avant de perdre totalement le contrôle du véhicule qui, quelques secondes plus tard, s'écrasa a vive allure contre le tronc d'un arbre robuste…_

_C'est ainsi qu'en ce soir de réveillon, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une foret aussi glauque que déserte, sous une pluie battante et un vent violent, alors que la nuit tombait doucement, emportant avec elle les derniers rayons d'un faible soleil. _

David regarda sa montre, pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Le temps semblait passer au ralentit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sous un épais feuillage, très probablement sortit du véhicule par son meilleur ami alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Celui-ci, après avoir allumé un feu qui tentait misérablement de survivre face au vent féroce et les gouttes de pluie, avait disparut, lui laissant un mot griffonné à la hâte dans le creux de sa main. « Vais chercher de l'aide, je serais de retour dans une heure » … Une heure ? David ne put s'empêcher de maudire son équipier, alors que les signes de commotion cérébrale se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais une chose était sûre, cela faisait bien plus d'une heure que Colby était partit …

Alors quoi ? Son meilleur ami l'avait' il abandonné à son sort, alors qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire manger par un ours, ou un loup, ou n'importe quoi d'autre capable de digérer un humain ? « Il n'y a pas de loups dans cette forêt David ! C'est pas le bon climat ! » Une réponse digne de l'imbécile d'ancien Ranger qui lui servait accessoirement de frère de cœur s'imposa dans son esprit embué, presque aussi clair que s'il aurait été à quelques centimètre de lui.

Pas de loups, Ok ! Mais des ours ? « D'où l'utilité d'un feu » … Encore une fois, la voix plus qu'agaçante retenti dans sa tête si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit « ta gueule » dans le vide, sachant pertinemment qu'il était seul ici.

Seul et abandonné, le soir même où il aurait dû se trouver au chaud, à engloutir une somptueuse dinde préparée par Alan, discutant des derniers ragots avec ses amis … Pas vraiment le soir le plus joyeux de sa vie … D'autant plus que Colby avait disparut et, à en jugé par son propre état, il était quasiment impossible que le conducteur du SUV ne s'en soit tiré sans égratignures.

La tête battante, il tenta de se redresser, grimaçant lorsque son crâne menaça d'exploser. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fit alors la seule chose qui pouvait encore soulager sa conscience : il se mit à grommeler contre l'attitude irresponsable de Colby, furieux que celui-ci l'ai abandonné en pleine foret, le laissant à la merci des loups et autres bêtes sauvages, seulement protégé par de minuscules flammes qui commençaient déjà à s'éteindre.

« … Suicidaire ! … Se prend pour un GI Joe alors qu' … Doit être en train de se vider de son sang sur un bas côté … Va se faire manger par un ours … crétin … »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le craquement sinistre d'une branche qui se brise, non loin de lui. Immédiatement, il reprit ses esprits, sortant son arme de service, histoire de ne pas rendre la tâche trop facile aux ours.

Prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau, il se mit à crier, tout en se rapprochant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec une telle commotion.

- Cassez vous ! Vous m'aurez pas ce soir, charognards ! Dégagez de là !

A nouveau, une branche se brisa, beaucoup plus près de lui cette fois. Le doigt sur la gâchette, il s'apprêtait à tirer quand, surgissant des fourrés, son coéquipier apparut devant lui.

Bouche bée, David se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il devait crier sur Colby, afin de le faire payer pour toutes ces frayeurs, ou s'il devait lui sauter au cou, voyant qu'il tenait dans ses mains le BlackBerry. La question fut vitre réglée lorsqu'il aperçut l'écran littéralement explosé de l'appareil.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi Granger ! Une heure ! On t'a pas apprit à compter chez les Rangers ! Je …

- David calme toi ! Tenta Colby, désespérément.

- Quoi ? Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as laissé seul dans une forêt pleine d'ours et de loups ! J'aurais très bien pu…

- Il n'y a pas de loups dans cette forêt David ! C'est pas le bon climat ! répliqua l'agent, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet de rendre David encore plus furieux.

- Je me fous de savoir s'il y a des ours, des loups ou même des singes dans cette maudite forêt ! On a eut un accident bon sang ! Tu te rends en peu compte de ce que ça veut dire ! On aurait très bien pu mourir dans la voiture ! Et maintenant, j'ai très certainement une commotion cérébrale et toi, tu fais comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'à en voir le sang sur ton visage et ta démarche digne d'un vieux de quatre vingt ans, c'est clair que ça ne va pas ! Mais ça te passe au dessus tout ça hein ! Tu aurais dû rester ici et ne pas risquer d'aggraver la situation, mais non, il a fallut que tu partes tout seul, alors qu'il fait nuit ! C'était dangereux, voir même mortel , mais comme d'habitude, tu t'en fous et tu fait tout seul ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu veux être tout seul, et ben c'est bon mon pote, t'a gagné !

Sans un mot de plus, il se tourna vers le feu, tournant littéralement le dos à son ami.

Colby, quant à lui, resta penaud quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il s'était attendu à ce que David soit un peu énervé, mais s'il avait décidé de partir seul, c'était pour la bonne cause. Attendre que son ami se réveille aurait été une perte de temps, d'autant plus qu'avec une commotion , celui-ci n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide. Quant à lui, ce n'était pas une simple coupure à l'arcade et un genou abimé qui allait l'arrêter. Il était donc partit vers la route, espérant naïvement qu'en marchant, il trouverait assez de réseau pour lui permettre de téléphoner à Don et de ramener des secours. Malheureusement pour lui, la foret, qui était elle-même perdu dans les champs, ne disposait apparemment d'aucune couverture satellitaire et, par conséquent, après avoir marché pendant plusieurs miles, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et rebrousser chemin.

Rapidement, il fit face à David, peut importe ce que celui-ci pouvait bien pensé de lui à ce stade de la soirée.

- Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, que je t'ai fait peur et que j'ai eut tord … Mais il fallait que j'essaye ! C'est moi qui nous ait mit dans cette merde, alors le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était de tout faire pour nous en sortir ! Je suis désolé David, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup a cette soirée et que …

- Comment tu peux penser que je me préoccupe plus de ce stupide réveillon que de toi ! T'es mon équipier Colby, t'es aussi mon meilleur ami, alors t'as pas le droit de risquer ta vie pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important ! T'as pas le droit d'agir tout seul, en pensant que tout le monde s'en fou ! Alors ok, tu as eut de la chance cette fois ci, mais la prochaine fois, tu en auras peut être pas autant !

Un long silence s'installa alors, seulement ponctué par le bruit sifflant du vent, qui n'avait pas cessé de soufflé. Finalement, après quelques instants, c'est, contre toute attente, David qui brisa le calme effrayant.

- Il n'y avait pas de réseau n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Colby secoua la tête négativement, le regard fixé sur les petites flammes virevoltantes.

David regarda machinalement sa montre encore une fois et un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que minuit était passé déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes. A cette heure-ci, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Don ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et envoie des unités à leur recherche. Mais en attendant, il comptait bien profiter des quelques instants qui lui restait pour les passer en compagnie de son frère, la personne rêvée pour ce genre de soirée.

Posant son bras autour des épaule de son ami dans une grande accolade, il se mit à sourire de plus belle.

- Allez, vient là mon frère ! Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais t'a pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil sinon je te jure que je te botte le cul moi-même comprit ? Joyeux noël partenaire !

The End : )


End file.
